


Попался

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Дофламинго наступает, Ло не может ничего с этим сделать.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	Попался

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютно выдернутая из контекста сцена, но я хотела её написать. У меня есть много других работ, которые я хочу написать, но сил на них не хватает. А на такой очерк "на расслабоне" хватило, однако это не делает работу плохой!

Дофламинго приближается к нему, и Ло не может никуда деться: его руки скованы. Поэтому он не может встать, не может ударить, но хочет сделать хоть что-то, хочет остановить мужчину, не дать ему подойти. Он кричит:

— Отвали! — не работает: мужчина не меняет своих планов, улыбается еще шире.

Он злится, эмоции берут над ним вверх, и не получается думать о последствиях. Ло выкидывает ногу вперед, целясь Доффи в живот, но не попадает. Не потому что он мазила или его конечности трясутся от непередаваемого гнева, нет, всё намного проще — Дофламинго просто ловит его ботинок рукой. Ло тянет ногу назад, но мужчина держит крепко — не дает вырвать конечность из его рук.

— Попался! — радостно сообщает ему этот псих.

— Отпусти… — тихо требует он и, не решаясь попытать счастья снова, подбирает вторую ногу.

— Не хочу, — Дофламинго улыбается широко, злорадно — искренне и обхватывает его голень второй рукой. Он уже подошёл на достаточно близкое расстояние, чтобы Ло пришлось немного согнуть захваченную ногу, а теперь наклоняется над парнем и сжимает капкан из пальцев на его голени.

Ло вжимается лопатками в спинку, опускает взгляд с лица Дофламинго на его руки и сглатывает. Длинные сильные пальцы, хаотично массирующие плотную ткань штанин, оказались неожиданно отвлекающим зрелищем, и парень даже забыл, что он злился и сопротивлялся.

Мужчина, подцепив большими пальцами край джинс у выпирающей косточки и с противоположной стороны, медленно тянет штанину вверх, собирая её гармошкой и обнажая горячую гладкую кожу.

— Прекрати, — шепчет Ло, кусая губы и не имея сил оторвать взгляда от того, как пальцы мужчины снова начинают стискивать напряженные мышцы икры.

Он дрожит, но вовсе не от злости, не от прохлады на коже — ему слишком жарко от мягких движений сильных рук Дофламинго. Не получается злиться на него.

— Не хочу, — мурчит он довольно прямо на ухо и стягивает ботинок с ноги. Так просто: ухватился пальцами за собачку на молнии и потянул вниз, затем — за каблук — всего два движения и обувь валяется на полу, ненужная и забытая.

Мужчина обхватывает голую стопу и разминает, слушая тихий, но довольный скулёж. Он переминает сжатые в судороге пальчики, гладит пятку, обводит контуры вен, массирует мышцы и смотрит: Ло краснеет и ёрзает на месте, его глаза чернеют от расплывшегося зрачка, его грудь неравномерно вздымается, а ширинка характерно оттопыривается. Он хрипит:

— Доффи… — с трудом проглатывает вязкий воздух, — я тебя… ненавижу.

Доффи смеётся и целует его под коленкой.

**Author's Note:**

> Просто мне в голову пришла сцена, где Ло пытается пнуть Доффи в живот, но тот перехватывает его ногу, и мне она понравилась. Также держу пари, что раньше в этой паре не было поцелуя в коленку.
> 
> Я сейчас устаю на учебе (особенно с курсовыми) и не могу писать такие большие работы, которые мне бы хотелось. Хотя планы у меня во истину наполеоновские. Но пока что вот такой драббл.
> 
> Очень рада буду отзывам, хотя бы пои паре строк.


End file.
